


Martyr

by exbex



Series: Due South/BSG verse [16]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Buffy the Vampire Slayer, due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Martyr

The perpetual exhaustion in his eyes was there before the invasion, Sharon’s pretty sure. It’s at odds with his slight build, his somewhat haphazard hair, his entire demeanor that seems to say that, once upon a time, he was one who felt a pretty constant sense of peace.

The snarling, crazed creature he sometimes turns into is also at odds with her vision of him. She’s just really glad he can get himself handcuffed to the raptor they’re trying to piece back together before he can change.

“Who are you trying to get back to?” she’d asked him after he informed her that she’d crash-landed in a desert on a continent just far enough away from the rest of the world to make getting back to Karl and Athena and anyone else a rather formidable task. He’d just shrugged and told her he was trying to keep the world from going completely to hell.

He’s a kind of martyr; she decides one night as the monster fades back to the man. He’s willing to die even to himself. It’s something she can almost understand.


End file.
